This invention relates to a carrier attachable to the underside of a vehicle to support a spare wheel-tire assembly when the vehicle is in motion. The carrier may be utilized on or under different types of vehicles, such as trucks, Army jeeps, large multi-wheeled trailers or vans, or smaller trailers of the two or four wheel type. The carrier has functional similarities to the spare tire carriers shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,683 to Richards, U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,971 to Powell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,312 to Wertjes, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,620 to Muschalek.
The carrier of my invention is particularly designed as a low cost rugged structure occupying minimum space under a trailer or other vehicle. A special effort has been made to use standard commercially available bars, rods and tubes, thereby enabling the carrier to be formed at relatively low cost in the small quantities commonly utilized by the military. The carrier is especially intended for rough usage on military vehicles adapted to travel over off-road terrain.